Of Werewolves and Mutants
by Fanfiction For You
Summary: For four of the non-werewolf teens in Beacon Hills, the next stage in evolution is about to begin; and the wolves will no longer be the only ones that need to watch out for hunters. Contains Slash.  Sterek, Dax.  Ideas from Xmen but not real crossover


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Teen Wolf, there would be some serious Sterek going on and Jackson would be shacking up with Danny. If I owned X-Men…well I wouldn't still be living at home now would I? (Okay, maybe I would…it's free and comes with food after all)

**Summary: **For four of the non-werewolf teens in Beacon Hills, the next stage in evolution is about to begin; and the wolves will no longer be the only ones that need to watch out for hunters. Contains Slash. Sterek, Dax.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>Evolve**

The X-Gene can be found in many. They might seem completely normal; and the gene may never actually activate; but that didn't change the fact that it was there.

For those carrying the X-Gene, adolescence was the most dangerous time. Serious stress can cause the sudden activation of the gene; and for four teens in Beacon Hills, the stress is about to become just a little bit too much…

* * *

><p><strong>Lydia<strong>

It was only hours ago that she had been attacked by Peter Hale. Her mind was still processing the existence of werewolves. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Logically, she knew it must be true. She had seen the werewolf at the video store and had even captured its image on her phone. She had been medicating herself to try and forget.

She had figured that the Winter Formal would be a safe place. She hadn't expected the werewolf to show up there. She hadn't expected to be attacked in the middle of the lacrosse field and nearly ripped to shreds.

She was in the hospital now…in a coma. She knew she was in a coma; but it was of her own doing.

She knew what had happened to her; more than any of the staff or anyone involved in the actual attack did.

The stress of Jackson breaking up with her; on top of being attacked had activated a latent X-Gene. She was completely aware of everything around here; almost as if she was reaching out. Her eyes were closed; but she could see everything in the room and beyond.

Furthermore, she could see what was trying to happen inside of her body.

The werewolf genes that were transferred in the claws and saliva of an alpha werewolf were trying to transform her.

She thought about letting it happen at first. If she did; then she would be strong. Not only would she have her new mutant powers; but the werewolf powers as well…

But transforming would be hell on her clothes, and her shoes. Oh her poor shoes.

So, she reached out to those nasty genes that were trying to transform her and began eradicating them.

She was already a cruel bitch at times; she didn't need to be one in a more…literal sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Allison<strong>

She sat on the roof outside of her bedroom window with Scott. He had his arms wrapped around her; and his higher body heat was keeping her warm in the chill of the early winter night. A single tear slid down her cheek and Scott tenderly kissed it away.

"He's not going to let me see you."

"I know."

She turned to look at him with wide eyes. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Believe me Allison, I'm anything but calm. But I can't afford to get angry about it here…with you. I could have lost you tonight and I'm not going to risk it again. If I lose control…I could hurt you. That's why your father doesn't want me around you…he's worried about you. He loves you Allison, and you were his first."

He rested his nose in the crook of her neck and took in her scent.

"But this is Derek's fault. If he had let me be the one to kill Peter, then I would be human right now and we could be together."

She turned in his arms and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I think he was just looking out for you Scott."

"What? You can't mean that Allison! He was just being a selfish asshole and he condemned me to a life as a monster."

Allison shook her head slowly.

"Think about it Scott…if you had killed Peter…you would have been broken Scott. It wouldn't matter how much you hated him. It would have destroyed you. I think that Derek knew that."

Scott growled and felt himself beginning to shift. He pulled away from Allison and jumped from the roof before running off into the darkness.

More tears slid down Allison's face as she made her way back into her room. Her parents were both standing there; waiting.

"Did you just listen in on all of that?"

"What do you think! That boy is a monster. We should have killed him when we had the chance. There is no way in hell I'm letting some filthy animal near my baby girl!" Allison could hear the fury in her mother's voice as the woman spoke.

"You are not to see him again Allison. Do you understand!"

Allison shook her head slowly. "But I love him!"

Her mother walked right over to her and slapped her hard across the face.

"You're seventeen years old Allison. You know nothing of love!"

Chris looked sadly at his daughter before opening the bag that he had been carrying with him. Inside were several strips of wood which he began to pound into the four corners of her window frame. It was mountain ash; and Scott would not be able to cross it. He then nailed down the window so that Allison couldn't open it to go out to him.

Her mother had left just as her father had begun working on the window. When Chris looked back; his daughter was sitting on her bed and crying.

"It's for the best sweet heart. I lost my sister tonight…I won't lose you too."

He kissed her forehead before leaving the room. He locked the door behind him.

A shrill scream ripped from Allison's lips and she began punching and clawing at her pillow and bed. When she finally calmed down, she noticed that it was as if someone had taken a knife to her bed. She looked down slowly at her fingers; seeing long sharp talons instead of nails.

It was then that she noticed her eyes in the mirror. Her pupils were slits like a cat's, and her eyes were glowing green. Her vision was so much clearer than it had ever been before. She sniffed, and she could smell Scott's scent on her. She could also here her parents talking in hushed tones from down in the kitchen…only it sounded like they were talking at a normal level up here in her room.

She covered her mouth in shock and watched as the claws retracted, leaving only her normal nails.

Was…was she a werewolf?

No…she didn't look like one and she had never been bitten or scratched by the alpha either. So what had happened to her?

She turned on her computer and began typing some things into a search engine. She came across a site run by mutants…those that had the active X-Gene.

She explained that the night had been very stressful and the new changes that had just occurred.

Someone with the username of 'WeaponX' told her that she was a 'feral' mutant with animal like abilities.

Allison shut down the computer and filled a bag with clothes before gripping her window tightly and yanking it upwards. There was a loud sound as the nails were pulled from the wood. She could hear her parents coming upstairs towards here. She jumped out the window and ran off into the woods with the bag thrown over her shoulder.

She needed to get out of there…and she needed to find Scott.

* * *

><p><strong>Stiles<strong>

A few days had passed since Derek killed Peter Hale. He sat down at his computer and pulled out a pad of paper before beginning to write down what he knew seemed to be going on at the moment.

One. Derek was now the alpha.

Two. As Derek had killed the old alpha, he had taken away Scott's only chance at becoming human.

Three. Jackson had gone to Derek the morning after and begged Derek to bite him.

Four. Jackson had survived the bite which meant that he was now a werewolf too.

Five. Werewolf Jackson meant that Stiles was probably going to die.

Six. Allison was missing.

Seven. The Argents were blaming Scott for Allison being missing.

Eight. Scott had nothing to do with Allison being missing because A) the Argents had used mountain ash around Allison's window and B) a duffel bag worth of clothes were missing from Allison's room and C) Allison was hiding out at his place so he knew for a fact that Scott had nothing to do with it.

Nine. Allison was some sort of feline mutant.

Ten. Lydia had just woken up that morning and was now safe and sound at home.

God his life sucked.

Allison was sitting on his bed and reading some random book that she had picked up while Stiles watched her.

"Do you think you can stay out of trouble if I leave you alone for a while?"

Allison looked up and nodded with a sad smile. Stiles sighed and grabbed the keys to his jeep before heading outside and climbing into his Jeep.

He just needed to get out. He needed to think and he needed to be alone. It wasn't only because of what was going on though…today was the anniversary of his mother's death. He drove until he found a small area where hunters usually parked their cars during hunting season. He got out and headed into the forest, not caring about werewolves or mutants or wild animals.

He didn't stop walking until he came to the lake. Tears began to slip down his face when he arrived there. This was the place where he and his mother used to spend so much time when he was a kid. Whenever it was a hot summer day; they would come here to swim and play.

He fell to his knees and just stayed there.

He missed her so much.

His mourning was interrupted by a strange sound. He scrunched his eyebrows together and turned his head to see a very large bear.

"Oh…"

He stood slowly and looked at the bear.

"Nice Whinnie."

The bear roared.

Stiles slowly began walking backwards. The bear continued to follow after him. This must have gone on for over an hour with Stiles walking backwards and the bear following him. He tripped over a log and fell heavily. The bear gave another loud roar and Stiles jumped up and began to run. The bear gave chase.

"Oh god…I'm gonna die. At least I'll be with mom soon."

As he ran, he ended up at the edge of a large rock that jutted out over a hundred foot fall. The bear was closing in.

"Stiles!"

He turned his head to see that Derek was there.

"D…Derek!"

He had never been so relieved in his life.

"Stiles, don't move!"

"Not planning on it!"

Derek growled at the bear, causing it to turn around quickly. Unfortunately, the bear was close to Stiles, and when it turned; it knocked Stiles from the rock and over the cliff.

"Stiles!"

Derek rushed forward and snapped the bear's neck easily before jumping as well. His claws dug into the side of the cliff to slow his decent. His heart was racing and he was in pure panic. Stiles had just fallen off of a hundred foot cliff, Stiles had to be dead! But Stiles' heart was beating, and the boy was breathing…and wasn't even touching the ground.

"S…Stiles?"

Stiles had been waiting to hit the ground and enter heaven. He hadn't felt anything painful, though he did feel like he was floating. He figured that he was probably dead…but if he was dead…then why did he hear Derek's voice?

He opened his eyes slowly and noticed that Derek was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Am I dead?"

Derek shook his head slowly.

"No…but…Stiles…you're hovering."

Stiles raised an eyebrow before reaching down a hand and realizing that he really wasn't touching the ground. He turned over completely so that he was now facing the ground, but there was still a foot between him and the grass beneath him.

"Wah!"

He fell heavily against the ground before standing up quickly, eyes wide in shock.

"Derek?"

"Yea Stiles?"

"I…I think I'm a mutant."

"Well you do suddenly smell a bit different. I've met others who have become mutants after our original meeting…their scents all change slightly when the X-Gene is activated."

A bright grin broke out on Stiles' face and he pumped his fist into the air.

"I'm a mutant! I have freaking kick ass super powers! I can probably FLY!"

Stiles noticed something then. "And you were worried! You were in actual panic mode! Derek Hale, alpha werewolf actually cares about me!"

"Stiles. Shut up."

Stiles smirked. "Make me!"

Stiles was pretty sure that the warm lips against his own were in fact the best way that Derek Hale could ever make him shut up.

Derek eventually pulled away from the kiss only to wrap his arms around Stiles tightly.

"Don't you dare tell anyone this but…I was so afraid that I'd lost you Stiles. You're annoying, you talk too much, but for some reason I just…"

Stiles smiled softly and ran his hand over Derek's back slowly before pulling away suddenly.

"Perhaps this would be a good time to say…Allison is a mutant too. Feral apparently. She's like a big cat. It…is….awesome!"

Derek simply shook his head lightly and wrapped one arm around Stiles' waist before leading him to the path that would take them back to the Hale house.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny<strong>

This couldn't be happening to him. Everyone loved him! But if everyone loved him…then why was Greenburg's older brother and a couple of his friends chasing him through the industrial area of Beacon Hills?

He had just been minding his own business. His mother had sent him to the store to pick up some milk; he had just exited the store when the three men came out of the bar across the store, obviously drunk.

They had started calling him a faggot and one of them had even pulled a knife. He had started running and they had followed.

He had luckily gotten across the rail road tracks just before a train rushed through. He continued running while the train hid him from sight; but the train had passed and he could hear them closing in. He covered his mouth with his hands to keep from breathing too hard and alerting them to his location.

He heard a laugh from the other end of the alley to see that Greenburg had found him. He was about to run out the other side of the alley, but he was closed in; Greenburg's goons were on this side.

A fist connected with his face, and then his stomach.

"Let's cut his dick off. It's not like he's gonna use it on a lady anyway, so he doesn't really need it!"

They were trying to force his pants down now and Danny was pretty sure that he was going to die. He felt something snap within him. It was like a wave exploded outwards. A white light filled the area, pushing out from Danny. It forced the three men into the walls of the alley so hard that they all lost consciousness.

Danny fell forward heavily, crying as he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

He heard feet running towards him and looked up through tear filled eyes to see Jackson.

"Danny?"

Jackson noticed the three unconscious men and the state of his best friend. He saw the knife imbedded into the brick beside the head of one of the men.

He noticed that Danny's scent had slightly changed.

"It's gonna be okay Danny. I got ya."

He wrapped his arms around his friend and picked him up as if he didn't weigh a thing.

"It's all gonna be okay."

Danny just clung to Jackson. He didn't question how his friend could be strong enough to carry him…he just clung to him and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Breakdown of the powers that our characters have.<strong>

**Lydia:** Lydia is a lot like Jean Grey. She'll have telekinesis which I see as an extension of her normal intelligence. I always figured that telekinesis would also provide an extra awareness of the world around you; which is why she's able to practically see everything going on around her despite being in a coma. She's was only in the coma because she was using her power to destroy the lycanthrope gene that was trying to transform her.

**Allison: **Allison's finger nails lengthen into razor sharp talons. Her eyes change to allow her to see in the dark, and to give heightened vision in the light. Her senses of smell and hearing are also heightened. She has increased strength (though is not as strong as a werewolf). She will also have a healing factor; though there has been no reason to show that yet. Making her almost feline seemed like a good idea given her gymnastic skills.

**Stiles:** Stiles can fly. Though it has only been seen as hovering so far. Eventually it will lead to a Stiles soaring through the air (Which will leave Derek pulling his hair out afraid that Stiles will get distracted and forget how to use his power). He'll also show heightened vision while flying; so that he can see the ground from extreme heights. How else is he supposed to know where he is going?

**Danny:** Danny is able to put forth blasts of energy. While the first blast came from his entire body; further blasts will come from his hands; though when surrounded it will still come from his entire body.

**Also:** I know that Derek seemed very OC, but he cares deeply about Stiles and thought that he had just seen the boy fall from his death. Even he can't hold back from hugging the boy under those circumstances.


End file.
